


draw me crazy

by CassieAvila



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gay Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Hate to Love, M/M, Minor Penelope Bunce/Micah, Polski | Polish, Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow in Love, Soulmates, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAvila/pseuds/CassieAvila
Summary: Gdzie Simon nie może zrozumieć, a Baz boi się mu powiedzieć.soulmate au





	draw me crazy

Pierwszy raz był najtrudniejszy.

Stres zżerał Simona od środka. Chciał to zrobić, był gotowy i czuł, że powinien to zrobić. Jednak to wszystko było trudniejsze niż się z początku wydawało.

Znał zasady. Wszystko mu opowiedzieli tuż przed jego szesnastymi urodzinami. Wszystkie zasady, kodeksy karne, wszystko co potrzebował wiedzieć. Penny powiedziała mu resztę, tak, że jego głowa wręcz pękała od nadmiaru informacji.

Wiedział co miał robić. Jednak nie mógł zmusić się by zrobić pierwsze pociągnięcie.

Wiele nocy spędził w swoim łóżku pod kołdrą, kiedy Baz, jego wampirzy współlokator już spał.

Siedział pod kołdrą, z zapaloną latarką skierowaną na karmelową skórę na jego nadgarstku. W dłoni trzymał marker, ale wciąż wahał się przed napisaniem czegoś. Napisze coś, narysuje, cokolwiek na swojej skórze, w jakimkolwiek miejscu, a to natychmiast pojawi się na skórze jego bratniej duszy.

Zasady były proste. Żadnych imion. Nawet jeśli napisałby wielkimi literami 'JESTEM SIMON SNOW', napis by od razu zniknął, nie pojawiając się na skórze jego bratniej duszy. (Penny próbowała i wyszło na to, że to prawda).

To co rysował trzymało się na skórze jego i jego bratniej duszy 24 godziny, jeden dzień, wystarczająco długo by zapisać całe swoje ramiona, nogi i trochę torsu.

Jednak Simon wciąż się bał.

Nie wiedział dlaczego ale możliwość porozumienia się ze swoją bratnią duszą, przerażała go. Chciał tego, odkąd pamiętał, odkąd zaczął chodzić do szkoły, odkąd skończył szesnaście lat, odkąd mógł się z nią porozumieć. Jednak wciąż tego nie zrobił.

Nie wiedział czego się bał. Jednak czymś co go wciąż powstrzymywało, był fakt, że jego bratnia dusza też nie napisała. Nie czuł żadnego rodzaju mrowienia, które powinno się czuć, kiedy napis pojawiał się na twojej skórze. Każdego dnia wieczorem oglądał się, szukając jakiekokolwiek szlaku markera na swoim ciele, który mógłby znaczyć, że jego bratnia dusza chce go poznać.

Jednak nic takiego się nie stało.

Może to było przyczyną dlaczego wciąż nic nie napisał.

Może bał się, że będzie się narzucał. Skoro jego bratnia dusza nic nie napisała, musiało chodzić o to, że po prostu nie chciała go poznać. Nie chciała mieć nic z nim wspólnego więc może po prostu nie powinien nic pisać, by nie wyjść na desperata.

Może też bał się, że zawiedzie. Jako Wybraniec, całe życie oczekiwali od niego wszystkiego. Od tego, żeby był dobry w magii ( wciąż nie był), po to by się w przyszłości dobrze, ożenił i ustatkował, najlepiej z Agathą Wellbelove.

Agatha była cudowna. Piękna, z dobrego domu, była czymś za idealnym dla Simona, który cóż, był porażką życiową. Co to za wybraniec, który nawet nie umie porządnie czarować?

Może właśnie tego tak się bał? Całe życie od niego wymagano, więcej i więcej, że nawet nie miał szans pomyśleć o tym co on by chciał. Całe życie starał się zadowolić ludzi, którzy przydzielali mu kolejne zadania, pokładali w nim nadzieję, a on, nieważne jak mocno się starał zawsze zawodził.

Nie chciał znowu poczuć ich zawodu, jeśli okaże się, że Agatha nie była jego bratnią duszą. Wiedział, że nie ma na to wpływu, nie on wybierał sobie bratnią duszę, jednak inni tak tego nie widzieli, a to, że Wybraniec mógłby być z kimś innym uznawali za zniewagę. Mimo iż między Simonem, a Agathą wszystko było skończone, Simon wciąż miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna wciąż liczy, że Snow okaże się jej bratnią duszą. (Lub Baz, ale o tym wolał nie myśleć. Sam widok Baza z Agathą przyprawiał go o dreszcze.)

 

*

 

Dziś wstał tak jak zwykle, wcześniej niż Baz, by zejść szybciej na śniadanie i nie martwić się zachowaniem manier przy innych uczniach. Nie wszyscy podzielają zachwyt Simona w stosunku do wiśniowych babeczek z masłem.

Simon przebrał się w łazience, a do kieszeni szkolnego mundurka, tak jak codziennie od początku tego roku szkolnego wcisnął marker. Może na jakiejś nudnej lekcji odwaga niespodziewanie przyjdzie, a Simon zbierze się w sobie i coś napisze? Nigdy nie wiadomo.

Wychodząc z pokoju zauważył, że Baz jeszcze śpi, co było niecodzienną rzeczą bo, chłopak zazwyczaj wstawał tylko kilka minut po nim. 

Jego blada twarz na poduszkach, okalana aureolą z czarnych włosów wydawała się okropnie spokojna i niewinna, zupełnie inna od tego jaką Simon widział na co dzień. Wyglądał inaczej, tak wygodnie i... ładnie?

Baz zdecydowanie był osobą, której Simon nie potrafił rozgryźć. Jasne, Tygiel przydzielił ich razem, jako współlokatorów, więc między nimi musiało coś być. Cóż, jak widać to była tylko nienawiść. Simon nie rozumiał Baza. Simon nie potrafił zrozumieć Baza. Próbował, ale nie pojmował nawet połowy jego działań (jak wtedy gdy zepchnął go ze schodów.) Baz próbował go zabić już kilka razy, jednak Simon wciąż tego nie pojmował. Baz był jedną wielką zagadką.

\- Simon? - zagaduje go Penny, podczas gdy Simon wpycha do swojej buzi jedną z babeczek. - Napisałeś już?

Mimo, że Penny nie mówi nic więcej, Simon wie o co jej chodzi. Kręci tylko lekko głową, unikając jej spojrzenia, a potem próbuje szybko przełknąć resztę tego co zostało mu w buzi.

\- Simon - mówi Penny delikatnie i czule, a Simon czuje na swoim ramieniu jej rękę. - Musisz w końcu napisać.

Penny już znalazła bratnią duszę. Była przykładem tego jaki powinien być Simon. 

Jej bratnia dusza i jej chłopak to Micah, który mieszka w Ameryce. Poznali się kiedy był w Watford na wymianie. Na początku zaczęli ze sobą pisać. Simon wciąż pamięta to. Całe ramiona Penny, kawałki szyi, a nawet nogi były pokryte markerem, najróżniejszymi pytaniami, odpowiedziami i rysunkami. Od tamtego czasu są razem. Teraz gadają częściej przez Skype'a, chociaż wciąż piszą do siebie na swojej skórze. Penny wciąż chodzi z fioletowymi literami na ciele i wcale nie wstydzi się tego pokazać. Zazwyczaj jej całe ręce pokryte są siateczką markerowych linii, a po każdej lekcji wręcz ich tylko przybywa.

\- Wiem - odpowiada po chwili ciszy. - Po prostu się boję.

-Nie musisz pisać - mówi mu Penny, krzywiąc się lekko na widok masła na babeczce (po tylu latach powinna już przywyknąć) - Możesz narysować.

Więc o to Simon tu jest. Zamknięty w męskiej łazience, w kabinie, z podwiniętym do łokci rękawem i otwartym markerem w ręce. 

Przykłada marker do skóry, bierze głęboki wdech i powoli zaczyna rysować, kreśląc czarne linie po karmelowej skórze.

Po chwili odrywa marker i patrzy na swoje dzieło uśmiechniętą buźkę, która nagle wydaje się o wiele za krzywa i za głupia by ją narysować. Simona oblewa zimny pot i szybko ślini swój palec by zacząć szybko trzeć skórę w miejscu markera, by zmyć ten wstyd i porażkę, jaka teraz widnieje na jego skórze.

Z jękiem opuszcza rękę, widząc, że jego wysiłki na nic się nie zdadzą. Buźka ( najgorszy sposób na zaczęcie rozmowy ze swoją bratnią duszą ) już pewnie znajduje się na nadgarstku jego bratniej duszy, która śmieje się z niego i zastanawia się co to za idiota rysuje coś takiego. 

Więc Simon jedynie wpycha marker do kieszeni swojego mundurka i naciąga sweter i marynarkę na rękę, tak by zakryć swoje upokorzenie.

Simon wędruje na lekcję, a jego nadgarstek pali. Wszyscy uczniowie zdają się na niego patrzeć, tak jakby mieli rentgen w oczach i dokładnie widzieli co ma pod mundurkiem. Wydaje mu się, że ktoś chichocze za jego plecami i...

-Cześć, Simonie - mówi ktoś, a Simon natychmiast się odwraca, a jego wzrok ląduje na Agathcie. Jest perfekcyjnie ubrana, jak zawsze. Mimo, że im się nie udało wciąż pozostają na przyjacielskich stosunkach. Simon bardzo się z tego cieszy, Agahta jest super dziewczyną, niekoniecznie dla niego, ale super.

\- Cześć -  odpowiada, a jego wzrok bez udziału jego woli spada na jej przedramię. Nie ma marynarki, a sweter jest podwinięty odsłaniając skórę.

Jej skóra jest czysta.

 

*

 

Kiedy lekcja się zaczyna, Simon nawet nie ma szans by powiedzieć Penny o swojej porażce życiowej i pomyśle na samobójstwo. Może też podrzucić Bazowi kilka pomysłów na morderstwo, lub zwyczajnie poczekać i tym razem pozwolić mu się zabić. To na pewno będzie lepsze niż, ciągnięcie tego nieporozumienia z bratnią duszą.

I wtedy jego nadgarstek zaczyn palić. Simon natychmiast się za niego chwyta, a wrażenie jest jakby chodziły po nim mrówki. Uczucie trwa zaledwie kilka sekund, a potem nagle znika.

Simon głośno przełyka ślinę, kiedy dociera do niego co to znaczy. Penny tyle razy opowiadała mu o tym uczuciu, że jest pewny, że jego bratnia dusza właśnie odpisała na jego wiadomość. Ciekawość zżera go od środka, a nadgarstek zdaje się teraz palić żywym ogniem.

Simon zakrywa lekko lewą rękę, pochylając się nad ławką i odsuwa delikatnie mundurek.

Jego buźka wciąż tam jest, uśmiechnięta, z dwoma kropeczkami zamiast oczu. Jednak z drugiej strony oczu, została dorysowana kreska, która jak się patrzy od drugiej strony tworzy smutną buźkę, zupełne przeciwieństwo tego co narysował Simon.

Uśmiech sam wpływa na usta Simona, a on przez chwilę zastanawia się czego tak się bał. W końcu to jego bratnia dusza. Jest stworzona właśnie dla niego.

Wyjmuje więc marker z kieszeni i delikatnie ściąga zatyczkę, zakładając ją na końcówkę pisaka. Pochyla się bardziej nad ławką, żeby nikt nie mógł dojrzeć co robi, a potem zaczyna rysować.

Kiedy kończy patrzy na swoje dzieło, które jest tak krzywe jak gdyby rysował je czterolatek. Płonie szybko rumieńcem i zasłania przedramię, wkładając marker do kieszeni, czekając na mrowienie na przedramieniu.

Do końca lekcji nic się nie dzieje.

Simon jest lekko rozgoryczony, ale próbuje być dobrej myśli. Może jego bratnia dusza, tez akurat ma lekcje i nie może mu odpisać? Wszystko jest możliwe.

Pod koniec przerwy, kiedy wchodzą do klasy, czuje mrowienie na przedramieniu bliżej łokcia. Próbuje zachować powagę i dotrzeć do swojej ławki, normalnie, nie zwracając na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi.

Kiedy nauczycielka zaczyna lekcję Simon natychmiast odsłania rękaw i zauważa słowa, wypisane tuż obok łokcia, cienkim, starannym pismem.

 

Na Crowleya, co to?

 

Simon ponownie płonie rumieńcem, a potem odkręca marker z uśmiechem zaczynając odpisywać na słowa na swoim przedramieniu.

 

A na co to wygląda?

 

Zadowolony odkłada marker na bok, próbując skupić się na lekcji, jednak co chwilę,  przyłapuję się na zerkaniu na prawa rękę, w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź na jego pytanie. 

Dostaje ją kilka minut później, a znajome mrowienie wydaje się wybawieniem.

 

Stawiam na Chimerę.

 

Simon chichocze pod nosem, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie usłyszał i nagle nie zainteresuje się tym co robi, pochylony nad ławką, tak, że jego czoło dotyka drewna. Szybko więc sięga po marker, który leży na jego stole i przystawia go do skóry.

 

Niby w którym miejscu?

 

Odpowiedź nadchodzi po kilku minutach. Simon niecierpliwie czeka, aż mrowienie się skończy, jednak jego bratnia dusza ma nad wyraz dużo do powiedzenia na temat artystycznych umiejętności Snowa.

Przy jego rysunku są poczynione drobne zapiski ze strzałkami, informując gdzie znajduje się głowa, ogoń i ciało chimery i Simon musi przyznać, że jeśli patrzeć na to z tej perspektywy faktycznie może to wyglądać jak chimera.

 

Trochę mi teraz głupio. To miała być babeczka...

 

Simon przygryza lekko wargę, wiercąc się na swoim miejscu, wyczekując upragnionej odpowiedzi.

 

Może jednak zostaniemy przy pisaniu?

 

W odpowiedzi Simon rysuje smutną buźkę.

 

*

 

Penny zauważa tuż po lunchu i zaciąga Simona do biblioteki. Tam stają w koncie, a Penny każe mu podwinąć rękawy, by ocenić 'jak sobie radzi'.

\- Wydaje mi się, że znam ten charakter pisma - mamrocze cicho Penny, przyglądając się starannym, zawiłym literkom na skórze Simona.

\- Przestań, Penny - mówi Simon, wyszarpując rękę z jej uścisku, jednak uśmiech wciąż nie schodzi mu z twarzy. - To nie ważne.

 

*

 

Jednak po tygodniu pisania ze swoja bratnią, duszą, wymienianiem się durnymi uwagami i głupimi rysunkami, Simon jest w stanie praktycznie błagać Penny, by spróbowała się dowiedzieć kto jest jego bratnią duszą.

Simon wbiega do pokoju, szczęśliwy z wielkim uśmiechem wymalowanym na twarzy, jego prawe ramię lekko mrowi. Jego uśmiech lekko zamiera, gdy spostrzega Baza, przy biurku w ich pokoju, pochylonym nad swoją prawą ręką, na której widać ciemne linie.

Baz natychmiast zerka na Simona, a kiedy zauważa jego wzrok i uświadamia sobie na co Simon się patrzy, warczy ze złością i zasłania szybko rękawy, tak by Simon nie zdążył nic dostrzec.

\- Co pisałeś? -  słowa wylatują z ust Simona szybciej niż może je powstrzymać. Baz natychmiast wstaje, odsuwając głośno krzesło i patrząc się ze złością na Simona.

\- Nie twój pieprzony interes, Snow. - warczy cicho i szybko bierze z biurka czarny pisak, którym przed chwilą pisał. Przechodzi koło Simona i szybko znika za drzwiami, które zamykają się za nim z głośnym trzaskiem. Simon wciąż słyszy jego wściekłe kroki na schodach.

Simona nagle ogarnia uczucie, którego nie rozumie i nie jest w stanie powstrzymać. Jakaś dziwna część jego, nie chce by Baz pisał z kimkolwiek, a zwłaszcza ze swoją bratnią duszą. Jakaś jego część nie chce by Baz w ogóle miał bratnią duszę.

Nagle jednak przypomina sobie o mrowieniu, które czuł tuz przed tą dziwną sytuacją z Bazem. Szybko więc siada na swoim łóżku i podwija prawy rękaw.

Marszczy lekko brwi. Zdanie, które pisała jego bratnia dusza, jest urwane, pismo nagle urywa się w środku jednego słowa.

Zaraz jednak ponownie czuje mrowienie na skórze, a dokończenie słowa i kolejne literki szybko pojawiają się na jego skórze, kontynuując wypowiedź, jakby nigdy nie była urwana.

 

*

 

Dlaczego nie napisałeś pierwszy?

 

Pisze Simon pewnej nocy, na swojej nodze, jedynym wolnym miejscu, ponieważ jego ręce są całe pokryte czarnym szlakiem liter. 

Od dawna chciał zadać to pytanie, a teraz wydaje się to odpowiednim momentem. Baz już chyba śpi, przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało kiedy wszedł do uch pokoju, światło było zgaszone, a Baz leżał po kołdrą i kocem, z zamkniętymi oczami. Simon siedzi na podłodze w łazience, oparty plecami o ścianę, bez spodni by bez przeszkód móc pisać po swojej nodze. 

 

Chyba się bałem.

 

Simon przygryza lekko wargę, czując, że rozumie swoja bratnią duszę bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny.

 

Czego?

 

Pisze po chwili, czekając z niecierpliwością na odpowiedź. Czeka kilka minut z zapartym oddechem, a ona zdaje się nie nadchodzić. Simon boi się, że napisał coś źle. Gdy sięga po marker by sprostować swoje słowa, na jego wewnętrznej stronie łydki pojawia się zdanie.

 

 

Tego, że kimkolwiek jesteś nie będę dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry.

 

 

*

 

\- Wiesz kim on jest? - pyta się Simon Penny, już po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia.

Na początku strasznie dziwnie było się przyzwyczaić do tego, że jego bratnia dusza to chłopak, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to nie ma najmniejszego znaczenia i po prostu przestał o tym myśleć. 

Dowiedział się, że ktoś z Watford i musiał mieć więcej niż szesnaście lat, więc to już zwężało krąg poszukiwanych.

-Jeszcze nie, Simonie - mówi Penny z cierpliwością, jednak jej zaciśnięta w pieść dłoń świadczy o czymś innym. Simon decyduje się nie naciskać, bo może to poskutkować jakąś paskudna klątwa, której nie ma ochoty doświadczać.

-Agatha wie- mówi Penny po chwili milczenia. - Powinieneś z nią porozmawiać.

\- Ja nie kazałem jej mieć nadziei - mamrocze Simon śledząc palcem, słowa jego bratniej duszy zapisane na jego nadgarstku.

-Simon...

-Obiecuję, Penny. Porozmawiam z nią.

 

*

 

To Agatha znajduje Simona pierwsza, mimo iż on stara się jej unikać cały dzień. ( Jak widać nie jest w tym tak dobry jak myślał ) 

-Simonie! - krzyczy za nim, kiedy idzie po trawniku, ciesząc się ostatnimi promieniami słońca.

Snow odwraca się z niechęcią, naciągając bardziej rękawy swetra, tak by zakrywały nawet jego dłonie.

Agatha zauważa ten ruch i zatrzymuje się w znacznie dalszej odległości niż zazwyczaj, jakby między nimi znajdowała się niewidzialna ściana.

\- Słyszałam, że... - zacina się i wskazuje na jego zasłonięta rękę - Masz bratnią duszę.

\- Yyy... Jak wszyscy. - odpowiada szybko Simon, mentalnie bijąc się po głowie, za bycie tak prostolinijnym.

\- No tak. - uśmiecha się sztucznie Agatha, a Simonowi wydaje się, że dostrzega w jej oczach ból. Wie, że powinien coś jej powiedzieć, pocieszyć, ale nawet nie wie co. Boże, jest beznadziejnym przyjacielem - Życzę wam szczęścia. - wydusza z siebie Agatha i uśmiecha się, a potem odwraca się i dochodzi, obejmując się rękoma za ramiona.

Simon stoi tam, trzymając się za zapisaną rękę z poczuciem winy wypisanym na twarzy.

Po chwili odwraca się i zauważa Baza, który stoi na boski do piłki nożnej. Jest lekko spocony grą, jednak mimo wszystko stoi prosto i patrzy się prosto na Simona z iskierkami w oczach, których Simon nie może zidentyfikować. 

 

*

 

\- Mam kilu podejrzanych - mówi mu Penny, kiedy siedzą wieczorem w jego pokoju.

Penny siedzi na łóżku, a Simon leży na ziemi, na plecach, z twarzą zwróconą ku oknu. Rękawy ma podciągnięte aż za łokcie, tak samo spodnie, tylko że do kolan. Penny przypatruje się charakterowi pisma, porównując je z notatkami większości uczniów, które udało jej się zdobyć.

Simon odwraca się w stronę Penny i już ma coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle drzwi otwierają się na oścież i do środka wpada Baz.

Nigdy tak nie było, przez te wszystkie lata jakie mieszkali razem. Baz nigdy nie wpadał gwałtownie do pokoju, zawsze z gracją wchodził, nie otwierając na oścież drzwi i na pewno nie biegnąc.

Jego lekko przydługie włosy zakręcają się lekko przy uszach, opadając mu na czoło, a jego klatka piersiowa unosi się w szybkim tempie. Jego wzrok najpierw ląduje na Penny, na łóżku Simona, a potem na chłopaku, leżącym na ziemi.

Simon oczekuje jakiegoś zgryźliwego komentarza, krzywego uśmieszku, czy po prostu tego, że Baz ich zignoruje. Baz jednak robi zupełnie coś innego.

Jego wzrok ląduje na odkrytym przedramieniu Simona i na rysunku chimery, który bardzo dokładnie przed chwilą pojawił się na jego ręce, którą narysowała bratnia dusza Simona. Jego oczy się rozszerzają, jego oczy przechodzą z ręki Simona na jego twarz, a potem znowu na rękę.

Potem Baz odwraca się i znika, zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi i echo kroków, kiedy zbiega po schodach.

Simon podnosi się i ze zdziwieniem zerka na Penny, która wygląda na tak samo zaskoczoną jak on sam.

\- Co na Crowleya tu się stało? - pyta się na głos Simon.

 

*

 

Baz wraca do pokoju dopiero kiedy Simon zaśnie i wychodzi zanim Simon wstanie.

Simon zupełnie by się tym nie przejął, jednak codzienna rutyna Baza, zupełnie odbiega od tego co zrobił dzisiaj, więc Simon zaczyna się zastanawiać czy Bazowi nic nie jest i czy może znowu coś knuje.

Kiedy Simon przychodzi na śniadanie Baza już nie ma, a na lekcjach jest dziwnie cichy. Wyraźnie unika nawet patrzenia na Simona, a Snow staje się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy.

\- Baz coś knuje - oświadcza Penny podczas lunchu - Od wczoraj mnie unika, nawet na mnie nie patrzy.

\- Chyba wiem o co chodzi - mówi niepewnie i cicho Penny, nie patrząc na niego, bawiąc się rękami nad stołem.

\- O co? - dopytuje się Simon, nie mogąc zrozumieć, co takiego Penny mogła odkryć i mu nie powiedzieć.

\- Simon - Penny wzdycha patrząc na niego ciężko - Myślę, że powinieneś o tym pogadać z Bazem.

 

*

 

Baza wieczorem nie ma w pokoju. Co jest jeszcze bardziej niepokojące i straszne, i całkowicie przeraża Simona jest to, że jego bratnia dusza nie odpisuje. Ostatnie co od niej dostał, to rysunek chimery, wczoraj wieczorem, a za kilka godzin on i tak zniknie, a jego skóra po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni będzie całkowicie czysta.

Simon jest przerażony. Co jeśli jego bratniej duszy coś się stało, lub co jeśli...

Kręci szybko głową i po raz kolejny pisze na swoim nadgarstku pytanie co się stało.

Nie dostaje odpowiedzi.

 

*

 

Postanawia poszukać Baza.

Nie ma go ani na boisku, ani na stołówce, ani w kuchni, gdzie Simon często podkrada swoje ulubione kanapki. Nie ma go też w żadnej z klas, które czasami zostają otwarte na noc.

Simon znajduje go w bibliotece.

Siedzi przy jednym ze stoików, w zupełnym kącie sali, tam gdzie jest prawie niezauważalny, jednak Simon go dostrzega. Kiedy Simon wchodzi do środka, obok niego przepycha się dwójka uczniów. Gdy oni opuszczają bibliotekę, pozostają tu tylko Baz i Simon. Sami.

\- Baz? - pyta się Simon nieśmiało podchodząc do stolika.

\- Czego chcesz Snow? - warczy Baz nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. Jego dłoń ściska lewe przedramię, a włosy opadają na twarz. Przed nim leży zamknięta książka i cienki, czarny marker.

\- Chciałem tylko wiedzieć co się stało wczoraj? - mówi Simon i nagle to wszystko wydaje się okropnym, okropnym pomysłem.

\- Nie przejmuj się tym, Snow. - mówi jadowicie Baz, a jego wzrok wciąż jest utkwiony w okładce książki.

\- Co się wczoraj stało Baz? - pyta się po raz kolejny Simon, teraz próbując być bardziej stanowczy - Penny chyba wie, ale nie chce mi powiedzieć.

\- Oczywiście - śmieje się gorzko Baz i wreszcie spogląda na Simona. Ma lekko przekrwione oczy jak gdyby... płakał? - Bunce zawsze była mądrzejsza od ciebie.

\- Powiedziała, że muszę z tobą o tym pogadać. - kontynuuje Simon starając się nie zrażać komentarzami Baza. - Szukałem cię dzisiaj.

\- Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem? - szydzi Baz, jednak jego oczy nie wydają się takie jak jego słowa. Jego oczy wydają się smutne i zranione.

\- Mogę ci pomóc. - próbuje go przekonać Simon, nawet nie wiedząc dlaczego tak bardzo na tym mu zależy.

\- Wątpię Snow. Niektórym nie da się pomóc.

\- Wszystkim da się pomóc. - upiera się Simon, a gorzki uśmiech rysuje się na twarzy Baza, kiedy odwraca wzrok od twarzy Simona.

\- Niektórzy nie są wystarczająco dobrzy, by zasłużyć na twoją pomoc.

I wtedy wszystkie elementy układanki wskakują na swoje miejsce.

Simon czuje, że jego usta są całkowicie suche, więc oblizuje je szybko. Łydka pali, dokładnie w miejscu gdzie kiedyś znajdowały się słowa jego bratniej duszy.

 

Tego, że kimkolwiek jesteś nie będę dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry.

 

Simon nie jest pewny co dokładnie robi i chyba nie chce wiedzieć. Odrzuca wszystkie myśli na bok i pozwala swojemu ciału przejąć kontrolę nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami.

Powoli, wciąż patrząc na Baza, podwija rękaw swojego mundurka u lewej ręki, odsłaniając wypisane tuż pod sobą, lub nawet na sobie słowa troski.

 

Dlaczego nie odpisujesz?                         Hej?

  Co się stało?                            Żyjesz?

               Hej?              Co się stało?

     Wszystko dobrze?                   Odpiszesz?                   Proszę?

Jest okej?                                  Czy coś się stało?

Hej?                Tęsknię?

    Po prostu napisz czy jesteś bezpieczny.                                 Proszę...

       Narysuj chociaż kreskę, bym wiedział, że nic ci nie jest.

 

 

Martwię się.

 

 

Simon widzi jak Baz zerka lekko na jego ramię, a potem odwraca wzrok od jego karmelowej skóry pokrytej szybkim pismem Simona.

Simon powoli sięga do lewej ręki Baza, tej którą Pitch kurczowo ściska drugą dłonią. Baz pozwala mu ją wziąć z wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w drewnianym stole.

Skóra Baza jest taka zimna w porównaniu z ciepłą skórą Simona. Jego dłoń jest taka blada, prawie biała w karmelowej dłoni Simona. Simon zerka na Baza i czeka, dłoń Baza w jego dłoni, aż w końcu Baz spogląda w jego oczy, a Simon zauważa jak piękne są szare tęczówki Baza.

A potem delikatnie podciąga rękaw koszuli Baza odsłaniając białą skórę pokrytą szybkim i niestarannym pismem.

 

 

Dlaczego nie odpisujesz?                Hej?

    Co się stało?                             Żyjesz?

              Hej?              Co się stało?

     Wszystko dobrze?               Odpiszesz?                          Proszę?

  Jest okej?                                  Czy coś się stało?

     Hej?                     Tęsknię?

 Po prostu napisz czy jesteś bezpieczny.                                        Proszę...

Narysuj chociaż kreskę, bym wiedział, że nic ci nie jest.

 

 

Martwię się.

 

 

 

Kiedy Simon podnosi wzrok, Baz wciąż wpatruje się w twarz Simona. Jego usta są lekko uchylone, kiedy obserwuje Simona, z szeroko otwartymi w niedowierzaniu oczami. Czarne włosy opadają mu na czoło, a Simon zauważa, że nigdy nie wyglądał lepiej.

Odwraca wzrok od twarzy Baza i zaczyna powoli śledzić palcem swoje pismo, przesuwając delikatnie po skórze Baza, tuż po linii, każdego ze słów jakie napisał.

Czuje jak oddech Baza przyspiesza, czuje drżenie jego ręki i czuje gęsią skórę, która przebiega przez ciało Baza.

Potem znowu podnosi wzrok na Baza, który wciąż nie oderwał od niego oczu, wpatrując się w niego z niemalże czcią. Oczy Simona spotykają oczy Baza. Simon podnosi swoja lewą rękę do góry, a prawą ręką delikatnie podnosi rękę Baza. Łączy je ze sobą, tak, że słowa na ręce Baza łączą się ze słowami Simona. Potem wciąż patrząc Bazowi w oczy, zafascynowany ich kolorem, splata ze sobą ich palce i wypuszcza wstrzymywane powietrze kiedy zimne palce Baza splatają się z jego ciepłymi palcami.

Baz jest coraz bliżej, a Simon czuje jego oddech na swoim policzku.  Przechodzi go w tym miejscu przyjemne mrowienie, jak gdyby słowa, które narysował Baz pojawiały się nagle na jego skórze. Jednak Baz nic nie rysuje, a jego usta są tak blisko...

Przez chwile tak trwają, blisko siebie, zawieszeni w ciszy, a ich usta dzielą milimetry. Snow czuje ciepły oddech Baza na swoich wargach, prze co jego oczy same się zamykają. Zaciska powieki i pokonuje dzielącą ich odległość, złączając swoje wargi z wargami Baza.

Nie ma żadnych fajerwerków, nie ma żadnych wybuchów. Wargi Baza są zimne i przez chwilę się nie ruszają. Simon powoli odrywa się do niego, a potem delikatnie otwiera oczy, widząc spokojna twarz Baza, tak blisko niego z zamkniętymi oczami, może zrobić tylko jedną rzecz.

Więc Simon całuje go ponownie, napierając lekko na wargi Baza, liżąc je delikatnie, czując, że przez ciało Baza przebiega dreszcz.

Po chwili Baz zaczyna naśladować Simona i odpowiadać na jego ruchy. Dłoń Simona,ta wolna, ta, w której nie trzyma dłoni Baza odnajduje drogą do jego policzka, przyciskając do zimnej skóry wnętrze dłoni. Simon przekrzywia lekko głowę, a jego palce gładzą delikatnie policzek Baza,potem przechodząc na brodę i szyję.

Simon odrywa się od Baza, który nabiera powietrza i mruga oczami, jego długie rzęsy rzucają w półmroku cień na jego policzki.

\- Nie jesteś nie wystarczająco dobry dla mnie - mówi Simon, jego głos jest zachrypnięty i pełen emocji. 

-Jestem. - mówi cicho Baz, odsuwając się lekko, jednak wciąż trzymając Simona za rękę. - Simon, ja... ja jestem...

\- Wiem - mówi Simon podnosząc drugą dłoń i gładząc lekko policzek Baza. Pitch zamyka oczy i bezwolnie wtula swój policzek we wnętrze dłoni Simona. - Jesteś moją bratnią duszą.

Baz nie odpowiada. Wolną ręką sięga po marker,rozłączając jednocześnie ich splecione dłonie. Ściąga zatyczkę, odkładając ja delikatnie na bok i sięga po dłoń Simona.

Simon przygryza wargę, kiedy zimne palce Baza obejmują jego dłoń. Chłopak pochyla się nad jego dłonią, jego włosy jak kurtyna spływająca w dół, nie pozwalają mu zobaczyć co rysuje. 

Nagle Baz podnosi głowę, odrzucając włosy w tył, a potem podnosi dłoń Simona do ust i całuje lekko wnętrze jego dłoni, które lekko mrowi od dotyku jego ust.

Simon zerka z lekkim uśmiechem najpierw na chłopaka, a potem na wnętrze swojej ręki. Buźka, która tam widnieje, mimo dwustronnego, szczęśliwego lub smutnego wyrazu, wydaje się śmiać do Simona, tak samo szeroko i jasno, jak nieśmiały uśmiech jako Baza.


End file.
